


Hibernation Station

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Cozy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Ginny rouses from sleep to pull Luna into her bubble. They are adorable.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Hibernation Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).

> Prompt: Sleep  
A gift to my lovely friend [Icarusinflight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusinflight/). Love you lots!

Ginny shuffles in the warmth of the covers. They tangle in her feet and she tries to tug one of them free before giving up. Her head burrows further into the pillow, and warmth envelopes her as something flutters over her head. She wants to peek an eye out but they are heavy from the long day she had training as an Auror. 

“Oh, she’s awake.” Luna’s voice washes over Ginny like salve to a wound. 

“Mmmm….not quite.” Her eyes refuse to open and with the new layer of blanket incubating more lovely heat in the dead of winter. Ginny is well on her way to slipping back into deep sleep after her nap.

One of her arms snake out of the cocoon and searches for Luna. Luna makes an adorable giggle as Ginny attempts to pull her into the cave, “C’mere.”

Appeaseing Ginny, Luna lifts the blankets on her side of the bed, slipping her cool form next to Ginny’s and laughing as she settles in. “I think the nargles are trying to bind your feet.” Luna whispers a wandless spell and Ginny wiggles her toes, finally free from the constricting fabric.

Like a snake seeking heat, Ginny quickly attaches herself to Luna’s nearby form, sliding one leg between Luna’s and draping her free arm around Luna’s back to pull her closer.

Ginny finds Luna’s lips and kisses her softly, her trapped arm coming up to slip below Luna’s neck. Her free arm glides down and cups Luna’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze before returning to her back. As much as Ginny usually loves to make Luna wriggle, she’s too exhausted for much more.

When their lips finally part, multiple extra pecks added as Ginny retreats, Ginny wiggles further down and buries her head into Luna’s neck. She kisses it in a few places, nipping and licking.

“Gin. If you don’t intend to follow through, I suggest you not get me so hot and bothered,” Luna’s soft litany of a voice warns. 

Ginny grins into her neck and hums. “Yeah. You’re right. Sleep now. Sex later.” She kisses Luna’s skin once more before nuzzling until she’s in a comfortable position. “Love you.”

Luna pets Ginny’s hair and kisses the top of her head. “And I love you, Cricket.” Luna’s sweet voice engulfs the last of Ginny’s consciousness as she drifts away into a cozy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
